Hipersueño
by Marian Kou
Summary: -"Debes viajar a Kinmoku antes del nacimiento de Tokio de Cristal... Todo nuestro futuro depende de ello..." Me dijo Sailor Plut antes de morir... Todos están en un descanso hasta que el Planeta se recupere, soy la ultima sobreviviente y soy la princesa de la Luna. Y debo averiguar porque una de mis guardianas me dijo aquello antes de morir.
1. chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

El nacimiento de una nueva Era

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación y propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi/ Toei Animation. Los uso por diversión sin fines de lucro.

Advierto es mini fic de Serena y Seiya.

Seiya solo aparece en los últimos capítulos. Darien no es malo en esta historia, pero si un inútil... como en toda la saga de los 90. La historia contendrá un ligero lemón.

espero lo disfruten.

...

Siglo XX ultima batalla antes de la era de hipersueño que dió inicio a Neo Tokio de Cristal en el planeta Tierra

POV de Serena (recuerdos)

Es éste el fin... lo sé... siempre lo supe, y ahora que estoy aquí, se que mi destino se va a cumplir...

Un suspiro sale de mi boca, y veo con la tenue luz de esta cueva que se forma vapor, de niña me gustaba jugar con el, ahora me aterra. No hay luz en el planeta, hace meses que es de noche, los pocos seres vivos que quedan, viven en cuevas, o en edificaciones, super seguras, pero sé que las provisiones se empezaron a agotar, y respirar este aire cada vez es más pesado.

Quiero ayudarlos, quiero salvar las vidas de las familias, volver a escuchar niños reir, ver el aleteo de las mariposas en primavera y como las flores del cerezo caén en el parque. Quiero sentir el aroma de café y pan tostado en la mañaña, y quiero escuchar música y bailar hasta al amanecer... hay tantas cosas que deseo, y mientras más lo analizo, más grande se hace mi deseo de acabar con esta guerra, que abrirá las puertas para el nuevo destino de la humanidad. Aunque siento miedo, mejor dicho pánico... ya he tomado la desición, aunque no esté enamorada, el futuro se acerca y no lo puedo evitar.

Hay momentos en que deseo salir de esta cueva y acabar con ese maldito infeliz que rompió con mi tranquilidad juvenil, y hay otras veces que quiero permanecer aquí mucho tiempo para no tener que enfrentarme con lo que viene después, pero yo no puedo darme esa licencia, hay mucha gente sufriendo, y lo que más detesto, es hacer a la gente sufrir. Pero aún no puedo hacer nada, estoy reponiendo mis fuerzas y mi poder en este remoto lugar, unicamente con mis dos fieles y peludos consejeros reales. Ellos han diseñado un dispositivo que me permite reunir fuerzas y curarme mas rápido de lo normal. Pues en la última batalla, además de perder a mi ultima amiga y guardiana, salí mal herida...

Todavía me duele recordar como fueron cayendo una a una, y hasta él, el que seŕa mi Rey, al que una vez lo llame Mi querido... (aunque no negaré que por una parte senti un alivio... se que no esta bien, pero verme libre por poco tiempo de mi destino, me trae paz)

Las primeras en caer batalla fueron las que menos pensé... Haruka y Michiru, ellas fueron hasta mi casa para advertirme de este nuevo enemigo que apareció en el espejo de Michiru, pero cuando llegaron a mi lado ese horrible ser se mostró, ellas se transformaron para protegerme y lo impensado ocurrió.

Uranus invoca su poderoso ataque, y la tierra se abrió en sus pies, la aprisionó y la aplastó, aun recuerdo su desconcierto y su grito pidiendo ayuda, es que fue tan rápido y no lo vi venir, de pronto sangre cubrió el lugar, como si de un globo lleno de agua se tratase, explotó, el grito de Neptune y sus lagrimas de tristeza y de furia, en su ceguera por el dolor ante de la perdida de su amada convoca a su elemento, y he ahi, la gran esfera de agua con la que solia derrotar cuanto enemigo se le interpusiera, se reveló contra ella, y al igual que su compañera, el romolino de liquido la aprisionó por varios minutos, yo no pude hacer nada, intente entrar, me transformé, ataqué, y aunque Michiru, muy entrenada, podía aguantar minutos bajo el agua, esos 27 minutos de desesperación bastaron para matarla. Y aunque intenté revivirla. No había nada por hacer. No se si ya no había caso, o sino quiso volver a vivir para no afrontar una vida sin Haruka. Sea lo que fuera, la muerte de las mas fuertes e inteligentes Senshis nos impacto negativamente. Sobre todo a mi. Tanto, que nunca vi que pasó alrededor o donde se fue esa figura... Sumado a eso, la incertidumbre por saber que buscaba el enemigo y como atacaba. No había un patrón de ataque, no había entidades buscando energía. No había persecución de elementos mágicos o místicos, no había seres extraterrestres intentando conquistar el mundo o volvernos esclavos... no teníamos ninguna pista. Simplemente cuando ocurría, el cielo se teñía de rojo, el tiempo se detenía, una catástrofe se sucedía (terremoto, maremoto, volcanes, huracanes, tornados, heladas, sequías.. lo que sea...) y si quedaba rastros de civilización o gente que lograba ponerse a salvo, simplemente una silueta oscura aparecía en el cielo, las personas quedaban congeladas, como estatuas de cera, un rugir del cielo, y de pronto se desvanecían.

Amy, Luna y Artemis anduvieron tras su rastro durante muchos meses. Luego de un tiempo, ellos pudieron detectar mediante sensores atmosféricos donde sería el lugar afectado. En 3 o 4oportunidades llegamos tarde... no pudimos hacer nada, en otras 3 llegamos mientras se sucedía el ataque... hasta que perfeccionamos la técnica de teletransportación, llegamos antes del ataque y logramos poner a salvo a mucha gente. Pero lo que vino después... ninguna batalla anterior nos había preparado. Nuestra experiencia como justicieras mágicas y poderosas solo era cuento de niños. Nada de lo que viví me preparó para tolerar el dolor y la angustia de lo que vi y sentí es fatídica tarde.

Habíamos logrado poner a salvo a casi toda la gente de la región. Para evitar ser convertidos en estatuas. Saturn invoca su campo de Energía. Pero, a pesar de todo, íbamos a perder. Saturn se debilitaba, y nuestros ataques a ese ser no resultaban, simplemente los absorbía, como una esponja que absorbe liquido.

\--Serena! Debo ir a luchar, cuando veas la oportunidad ponte a salvo y las demás contigo.

\--Mars! Que dices? No te dejaré ir, por favor no vayas! no sabemos que quiere, porque... no sabemos nada... por favor amiga Rei no vayas...

me sujeto del brazo y me miro con sus ojos dulces pero decidida, digno de la propia princesa del fuego, de la hija del dios del amor y la pasión;

\--Serena tonta! No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy diciendo que lo haré. Sabes que siempre te protegeré cueste lo que cueste. Entendido?... te veré luego...

la mire a los ojos y ella me sonrió, esa mirada la conocia, la había visto antes ya. Ella moriría, pero esta vez sería distinto. La próxima vez que vamos a reencontrarnos ya no seré más Serena Tsukino, seré su Reina, y ella mi Guardiana. De alguna forma Rei lo sabía, por premonición, le habrá avisado el fuego a través de su sabiduría... o simples chismes de Phobos y Deimos. Aunque yo no lo entendía en ese momento. No pasó mucho tiempo para que me diera cuenta. Se volvió sobre sus pasos, me abrazó y me besó en la frente y en la mejilla.

\--No llores... y sé muy fuerte...!

Grite su nombre mientras mis rodillas se desplomaban en el suelo y lagrimas sin control caían por mis mejillas, ella salía del domo de protección de Saturn a toda prisa... iba camino hacía su destino y yo era una simple espectadora.

\--Sabes que no la dejaré luchar sola, cierto...?

\--Jupiter No!

La tome de los tobillos impidiendo que siguiera caminando, ella se arrodilló frente a mi y me tomó del mentón obligándome a mirarla sus dulces verdes, que no volveré a ver en mucho tiempo.

\--Serena! Es necesario, debo hacerlo! no puedo simplemente quedarme aquí y mirar como ella sola hace todo el trabajo sabiendo que puedo ayudarla a luchar, y que tu estarás bien protegida.

\--Lita, no quiero perderte... por favor... juntas buscaremos una solución! Esto no es necesario...!

\--Yo tampoco quiero perderte a ti! Eres todo para mi, por favor confía! todo saldrá bien. Si tu confías, aún queda esperanza. Tu eres nuestra Luz. Ahora debo marcharme. Te prometo que cuando esto termine te prepararé ese pastel de fresa que tanto te gusta...!

Lita beso mi coronilla, y yo solté mi agarre, ya no me quedaban fuerzas, así que simplemente entre lágrimas y sollozos la dejé ir. Una terrible angustia golpeaba mi interior.

Pero lo que sentí en esos momentos, era ínfimo comparado con lo que sentiría a continuación.

\--Cómo te atreves a tomar la vidas de los seres humanos que habitamos en este planeta de manera cruenta y vil! No te lo perdonaré. Soy Sailor Mars!

\--Nadie tiene el derecho de venir e interferir en la vida de las personas, mucho menos de destruir su mundo! Soy Sailor Jupiter!

-/- y te castigaremos... en el nombre de la Luna.

Luego de eso, Rei corrió con mucha velocidad, sacó de su guante un ofuda y lo lanzó hacia la silueta de esa entidad.

\--Sailor Mars! Saeta Llameante de Marte...!

en es mismo intante, vi a Lita brillar, ella había convocado a la tormenta, era la mas fuerte de las Senshis, y la que mejor había dominado su elemento.

\--Sailor Jupiter! Ataque de hojas de robles de Júpiter.

Se suscitó entonces una terrible oscuridad, como si nada existiese, silencio, un ensordecedor silencio que hasta lastimaba los oídos... De pronto el cielo se iluminó de rojo, un rugido, y vi a mis amigas y luego las oí gritar de dolor y desesperación. Al igual que con Uranus y Neptune, sus elementos se habían vuelto en contra de ellas. El fuego consumía a Sailor Mars, y la tormenta, para ser específico el rayo... arrasaba con la vida de Júpiter... y de pronto. Sus siluetas se volvieron cenizas...

Otra vez las vi Morir... y yo inútilmente a salvo, me sentí una persona ruin, quizás si lo intentaba, podría haber salvado a mis amigas... pero mi miedo me paralizó.

De pronto algo llamo mi atención, la atención de todos en realidad.

El cielo se aclaró y se podía ver mas nítido la figura malévola con la cual nos enfrentamos...

se escucharon carcajadas, espantosas y desquiciadas carcajadas...

\--Amor! Justicia! Derechos!!! Inútiles seres humanos! creen que lo saben todo. Todo pisotean, todo destruyen, todo corrompen, en nombre de la justicia, de la igualdad, de los derechos. Pero no saben nada, no respetan nada. y lamentablemente ustedes, las legendarias guardianes de la luna y el sistema solar pereceraán. Yo! El espíritu de la naturaleza de la Tierra, aniquilaré a la humanidad y restableceré el orden biológico natural, que fue modificado a causa de su intromisión. y ustedes princesitas, no podrán hacer nada!

\--Detente ahora mismo! Yo! Endimion! el príncipe de éste planeta te lo ordeno!

\--jajaja! Tu??? Endimion??? rompiste el pacto que acordaron tus ancestros conmigo y mis hermanos. Fuiste un cobarde, y abandonaste tu deber, no tienes derecho a ordenar y menos a negociar nada... tu, debes morir al igual que toda la escoria humana.

\--Por que? por que haces esto?? es cierto lo que dices! pero se que no todos los humanos son iguales, aún hay gente buena, de verdad digo que hay personas que tienen bondad en sus corazones, juntos buscaremos una solución y cuidaremos del planeta. No permitiremos que le hagan más daño, pero por favor acaba con esta inútil batalla que solo trae sufrimiento...

\--Princesa Serenity. Me gustaría creer lo que dices, pero cuando tu madre decidió darte a ti y a tu corte una nueva oportunidad como humanos, perdieron su capacidad de discernir correctamente. Verás, te contaré una historia, y solo, porque alguna vez le tuve un enorme cariño a la mujer que fue tu madre en tu vida pasada, presta atención:

hace muchos milenios atras, el sistema solar tenía vida. De diferentes tipos. Pero vida al fin. en Neptuno por ejemplo era como un gran oceano, o Venus con sus lluvias ácida y su abundante aire de dióxido de carbono. Marte, y la luna eran los planetas que mas se parecían en cuanto a atmósfera. Pero solo la tierra estaba deshabitada de seres pensantes, dueños de alma, voluntad y corazón. La tierra era la mas rica en recursos, paisajes, y seres vivos, solo vivíamos mis hermanos y yo. Y los demás planetas con sus personas descendientes de los Dioses fundadores, formaban una gran unidad. El milenio de Plata! Había un orden, un sistema político, un equilibrio. Aunque la Tierra solo aportaba recursos que eran explotados concienzudamente, recibíamos a cambio protección del imperio. Un dia, un gran cometa paso, desatando una terrible guerra. quisieron conquistar Venus y Marte, pero no pudieron, Venus les ganó gracias a su atmosfera, y Marte ganó debido a la fortaleza de sus guerreros que lucharon ferozmente. Pero, no abandonaron el sistema solar, fueron a la Luna, la civilización lunar, cosmopólita del imperio,era habitada por seres pacíficos y sin maldad. Atacaron salvajemente el centro imperial y secuestraron a muchos diplomados y letrados. Los demás planetas del imperio enviaron a sus tropas para defenderla, las bajas fueron muchas, y no lo lograron vencer. Finalmente, el objeto extraño llegó a la tierra en forma de Meteoro. La tierra antes desahabitada, se pobló de manera abrupta, y el Imperio no pudo defenderla rápidamente debido a lo debilitada que estaban las fuerzas tras los cruentos anteriores enfrentamientos. En ese meteorito llegaron los seres humanos, y jamás pudimos desalojarlos. Muchos años tratamos, y finalmente nos rendimos. Hasta que una vez empezamos a ver como el planeta sufría. había matanza indiscriminada, contaminación. Decidimos eliminar a la humanidad. Pero un hombre de buen corazón, antepasado de Endimión, nos habló y nos pidió clemencia, hicimos un trato. nosotros no destruiriamos a la humanidad, pero ellos debían cuidar el planeta y no permitir la explotación indebida o el daño irreversible. Para que eso se llevara a cabo le dimos poderes especiales, a través del cristal dorado. Tampoco podían mezclarse con nadie de las razas de las otras civilizaciones, porque corrompería al cristal y a su portador, y despertaría en la humanidad lo que manteníamos dormido: el gen de la codicia, avaricia y envidia. Pero a pesar de toda esta advertencia, Endimión se enamoró de ti, condenó a su prometida Beryl al infierno. Porque despertó en ella la envidia y los celos y la entidad denominada Metallia cegó su mente y corazón. Y con tu suicidio, lo único que hiciste es condenar a todo el sistema solar. La princesa del silencio para impedir el avance de la maldad reinicio la vida de los planetas, sumado a la decisión de Serenity de darles una nueva oportunidad a todos de revivir como seres humanos, lo único que hicieron fue condenar más a la Tierra. Decidieron por nuestro planeta. ahora que he despertado del hipersueño al que fui obligado en permanecer. Eliminaré cualquier rastro de humanidad y reestableceré la forma de vida que nunca debió haberse destruido.

\--No te lo permitiré!!! Ahora yo soy el soberano de la tierra!!! Pagarás por tus crímenes!!!

Cuando Tuxedo Mask se disponía a atacar, una luz nos cegó... y luego vi a Darien convertirse en una especie de roca negra, luego arreció una ventisca y se volvió polvo. Sin esfuerzo, sin peleas... directamente desapareció. Mi estupefacción y la de las que quedaban era impresionante, ninguna dijo nada... y luego de un momento, al caer sobre lo que había ocurrido, comencé a llorar, en silencio, pero un mar de lágrimas cubrían mi rostro.

cuando levantó mi rostro para mirar al rededor, veo la figura de Sailor Saturn saliendo del campo de proteccion, su cuerpo emanaba mucha energía, algo se traía en manos y no era bueno. Otra vez alguien moriría... y por los antecedentes seguro sería la pequeña Hotaru...

\--Detén esta guerra si no quieres perjudicar al planeta. Sabes muy bien que tengo el suficiente poder para destruirlo... con tan solo bajar mi guadaña condenarás a la tierra a ser reiniciada y nosotros con ella...

\--La pequeña Sailor de la Muerte y el renacimiento ha hablado... Tus trucos ya no funcionaran conmigo... Haz lo que quieras...

Saturn se acercó un poco más a donde se hallaba esa entidad, levantó su guadaña...

-Death Reborn Revolu... Ahhhh!!!

Una luz brillante envolvió el cuerpo de Hotaru, esta vez no se transformó en roca. Simplemente se volvió un millón de luciérnagas y salieron volando quien sabe a que destino en medio de la oscuridad...

\--Ve y se libre lucecita... Jajajaja!!! Ineptas...!!!

De pronto el cielo se aclaró, y una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer, todas llorabamos desvastadas. Saturn, la pequeña Hotaru, la más fuerte de todas, muchas veces pensé que todo el poder que reunía Hotaru era muy superior al mio. Y no tuvo oportunidad. Que más podría pasarnos? Comenzaba a creer que esta batalla no la ganaríamos. Sentí una calida mano sobre mi hombro. Era Plut quien estaba intentando levantarme del suelo, mis rodillas ardian, seguramente por el tiempo que había pasado arrodillada, pero no dolía mas que mi alma y mi corazón.

\--Debemos ponernos a salvo y tratar de pensar que haremos!!!

Dijo Mercury haciendo desaparecer de su rostro el visor con el cual analizaba a los enemigos.

\--Esto es increíble! es irreal... cinco de nosotras muertas... el prometido de Serena vuelto polvo. No entiendo!!! Por que? estamos fallando en nuestra misión como Sailor Scouts!!!

\--Calmate Mina! Lo único que haces con tus comentarios es poner más tensa la situación y agotarnos más.

\--Artemis! Luna!!!

\--Chicas! Serena! cuanto lamento todo!!!

dijo mi leal gatita negra acercándose a mi y frotándose contra mi pierna. instintivamente me agaché y la alcé, la puse contra mi pecho y lloré amargamente.

Las demás se acercaron a mi todas llorabamos, esta batalla era agotadora, intensa por la forma de atacar del enemigo. Lo más triste de todo, en mi corazón siento que el enemigo tiene razón, el ser humano es destructivo por naturaleza. Pero aún asi, se que no merece la humanidad ser eliminada.

-Ami, Mina, Setsuna, Luna y Artemis! Gracias por estar conmigo. Gracias por apoyarme. Pero debemos pensar que haremos. El mundo a cada segundo se vuelve mas hostil. Y nosotras somos cada vez menos. Pero daré todo de mi para acabar con esta guerra inutil, y prometo traer a las demás de vuelta con nosotras cuando todo acabe...

\--Pero Serena... para que ese ocurra debes viajar al caldero primordial... y dudo que la guardiana te conceda de nuevo el milagro.

\--Lo se Luna, pero no dejaré de intentarlo, ademas ahí también se encuentra Darien... y no podemos construir nuestro futuro sin Endimion...

\--La princesa tiene Razón. Luego de esta guerra se aproxima la nueva era, ella deberá hacer un viaje antes fundar Tokio de Cristal.

\--Setsuna... tu sabes como derrotar al enemigo?? Digo, tu haz vivido esto en alguna de tus vidas... deberías poder ayudarnos.

\--Que más quisiera Mercury, pero lo cierto es que eso no lo recuerdo. Solo recuerdo hechos muy importantes. Así que me temo que la princesa deberá descubrir por ella misma como derrotar al enemigo...

\--Por lo pronto es necesario reponer energías y guarecernos... esta lluvia es tóxica para los seres humanos...

Habló el gatito blanco en los brazos de Mina.

Nos condujeron, hasta aqui, esa fue la primera vez que pisé esta cueva...

A pesar de ser un agujero en la montaña tiene suficiente Tecnología y confort. Hay computadoras por todos lados, y monitores, hay habitaciones con baños privados y hay una sala de estar y cocina, por los pasillos se puede ver como una habitación parece la terapia de un hospital. Me recorre un frío por la espina dorsal y una voz interrumpe mis elucubraciones.

-La base militar de recuperación del Milenio de Plata...

Todas miramos a Setsuna cuando dijo esto...

\--Exacto... Verás Sailor Plut... la Reina Serenity, antes de enviarnos a la tierra nos dio toda la tecnología encriptda en minicapsulas. Luna y yo trabajamos arduamente para desencriptar y reconstruirlo...

-Y han hecho un gran trabajo... en el futuro... esto es el sótano del ala oeste del palacio de Cristal.

\--Que? esta estructura esta en el futuro... ¿Entiendes Serena lo que eso significa??

\--Mmm... no Amy, no entiendo a donde quieres llegar...

Estaba harta del futuro... estaba harta de Tokio de Cristal... y ni siquiera lo había creado... para peor... el hecho de que exista éste lugar es un recordatorio de mi destino...y la verdad es que me molesta en lo más profundo... todas quieren a Tokio de Cristal... pero nadie pensó en lo que yo quiero? y lo peor ... todas se están sacrificando por mi, porque creen que es lo que quiero.. Soy una grandísima cobarde, soy mala persona... todos esos pensamientos me hicieron llorar silenciosamente y Setsuna tomó mi hombro obligándome a mirarla... Vi su mirada dulce y luego movió su cabeza en señal de asentimiento... en ese momento no supe que quiso decirme.

\--Lo que quiero decir Serena, es que tu yo del futuro seguramente tuvo que afrontar la misma batalla antes de la fundación del Imperio.. Así que no te preocupes... ganarás!!!

\--Te equivocas Ami... El futuro que conocen es una posibilidad... nada está escrito, todo se construye en base a elecciones. Si Sailor Moon pierde esta guerra, el futuro que conocemos no desaparecerá pero no será nuestro futuro...

\--Lo que Setsuna trata de decirnos Ami es que hay tantos futuros como posibilidades y que las decisiones que tomamos nos conducen a una o a otra posibilidad. Por eso es necesario que ganemos si queremos construir lo que vimos de niñas...

Dijo Mina... mirandose perdidamente en un espejo...

\--Entiendo... Es decir... Setsuna... ¿Hay futuros posibles donde nosotros no existimos... Tokio de Cristal no existe... o donde seamos personas normales...?

-... Probablemente... Con Permiso...

Esto dijo la dama y se retiró...

todos quedamos pasmados... nunca me esperé esa respuesta... De todos los futuros posibles, a mi me toca uno que no me gusta.


	2. Capitulo 2: La larga Noche

Capitulo 2: La Larga noche.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Naoko Takeuchi Mangaka. Los uso en esta historia que si es mía, sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

*

3 largas semanas había pasado desde el último ataque, la Tierra no había vuelto a ser atacada, y nosotras nos recuperabamos fisica y psicologicamente, pues estábamos muy afectadas aun por las mermas del equipo. Ami siguió investigando, y de hecho lo que dijo esa entidad es cierto... todo. Resultó que los extraterrestres en realidad es la raza Humana, ellos llegaron en un meteorito conquistando nuevos mundos, no lograron someter al imperio del Milenio de Plata y rogaron clemencia a los Dioses de Terra (el antiguo nombre del planeta) Los dioses eran tres Natura, Gea y Cronos, este ultimo antepasado también de la familia de Setsuna, pero eso es otra historia. Y así fue como el planeta tuvo un orden y los Dioses le permitieron usar los recursos y vivir aquí siempre respetando un pacto. Se purificó a la humanidad durmiendo el gen que despierta la codicia y los malos deseos. Y se le otorgó un poder para sentir la Naturaleza el tiempo y los climas, todo se reunió en una Gema, el cristal Dorado, que, fue custodiado por generaciones por los reyes de la Tierra, antepasados de

Endimion. Pero, a pesar de pertenecer al imperio, siempre fueron como una categoría menor, en orden jerárquico primero estaban los Dioses fundadores del sistema Solar, luego sus descendientes, que eran los soberanos de los planetas y los satélites eran como un tipo de semidioses pues tenían poderes, y por ultimo las razas de los distintos planetas, descendientes de mezclas de semidioses de los

planetas, personas no humanas, pero pensantes y con voluntad, con características similar a los humanos y también sin poderes. Y luego, muy al final, se encontraba la raza humana.

Cuando Ami me terminó de relatar la historia entendí lo que en mi otra vida le había dicho a Endimion:

-"Este Amor es prohibido, Los Dioses así dispusieron, los seres de la Luna no podemos enamorarnos de los Humanos..."

Pero también descubrí, que cuando me enamoré de Endimion, fue en realidad un enamoramiento, pues no conocía a otro muchacho, y yo, como cuando me convertí en Sailor Moon, tenia 14 años, no tenía idea de la Vida. Y me encapriché... y por mi culpa, sucedió la tragedia... debo enmendar mis errores, debo averiguar como hacerlo.

Mientras, habíamos trabajado para averiguar lo que más podemos, aunque todos nuestros esfuerzos eran inutiles, creíamos que venceríamos.

Ese trágico día volvió a atacar. Las chicas y yo nos dirigimos al lugar de ataque. Artemis y Luna quedaron guarecidos en el cuartel.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, no había mucho por hacer, el ataque principal se había suscitado y toda la región se encontraba inundada, buscábamos algún rastro de vida entre las mareas antes de que vuelva a aparecer y convierta a las víctimas en polvo. Pero nos ganó de mano...

\--Miren a quienes tenemos aquí, a la princesita de luna y a sus guardianas, ¿No me digas princesita, estas conmovida por lo que ocurre a la humanidad??? ¿Acaso tambien te has conmovido por el sufrimiento del planeta? ¿Haz sentido alguna vez el clamor desesperado de la naturaleza?

Cuando terminó de decir eso me ataco con un gran halo de energia, sentí como mis fuerzas me abandonaban y una sensación por mi cuerpo que me consumía. Me quemaba, me escocia, me dolía de una manera inexplicable...

\--Lo que sientes es apenas lo que yo siento. Ese dolor es el dolor del mismo planeta... dolor causado por los humanos...!!!

y otra vez una gran bola de energía que me consumía...

\--Detente ahora mismo... !No permitiré que le hagas más daño a Serena! Sailor Mercury ¡Rapsodia acuática!

y otro ataque a Mercury la tiró hacia el suelo... sentí el crujir de sus hueso y vi sus ropas manchadas de sangre y polvo.

\--¡Sailor Venus! ¡Beso de Amor y belleza de Venus!

Lo mismo ocurrió con Venus!

\--¡Chicas! ¡Ya basta!!!

Me disponía a alzar mi báculo para atacar, pues el cielo se había tornado rojo, sabía que Natura querría acabar con las vidas de Mina y Ami, esta vez no las perdería...

Pero cuando lo iba a hacer vi otra gran bola de energía dirigirse a mi... ese hubiera sido mi fin, Pero no fue asi, delante mío se hallaba Sailor Pluto con su báculo y orbe granate en su mano, defendiendome con un campo de energía y deteniendo el tiempo para que las chicas salgan de alrededor...

\--¡Setsuna! ¡Otra vez no! ¿Porque usaste tu poder prohibido? es mi deber protegerlas... y no pude... y comencé a llorar. Ahora estoy llorando mientras recuerdo...

\--¡Venus y Mercury, pónganse a salvo! Princesa, digo Serena, nosotras somos las que te protegeremos, sabes que nunca estarás sola, mi poder y mi talismán te guiará...

Me entregó su orbe, y vi que caía débilmente al suelo...

\--¡Setsuna! ¡No me dejes!

\--¡Mi princesa! siempre tu calidez me da paz... antes de dejar este plano físico debes saberlo... cuando esta guerra termine, debes viajar a Kinmoku, nuestro futuro depende de ello... ¿ me oíste? que ironía... seguramente Venus y Mercury te acompañaran... el destino siempre sucede... creo...

\--¿Por qué debo viajar? ¿que haré en Kinmonku?

\--Las respuestas llegaran por si solas, no temas, y siempre sigue a tu corazón, recuerda, tu viaje a ese lugar, también está destinado...

y diciendo esto... desapareció... se desvaneció... dejándome con más dudas que certezas...

El orbe de Plut nos traslado mágicamente a la cueva. Luna y Artemis nos recibieron y nos pusieron en camillas con sofisticados aparatos para tratar nuestras heridas.

Las chicas, al igual que yo, estaban atónitas por la revelación de Setsuna... un viaje, luego de ésta guerra un viaje. Aunque siento emoción por la idea de ver a Seiya. No se que significa "Nuestro futuro depende ello".

Ellas tampoco lo sabían, y los días siguientes las vi inquietas.

Descubrí que efectivamente Ami había tenido un romance con Taiki, no resultó bien, y descubrí que Mina se reunía con Taiki en secreto para hablar de desamor, pues Yaten, la había besado pero después se retractó. En el corazón del platinado no había lugar para el amor. Y Ami se había aferrado a la idea de un futuro sin compañía. Para mi sorpresa, Mina y Taiki se habían convertidos en buenos amigos, dos personas totalmente opuestas, no se que otras sorpresas me lleve por delante.

Después de hablar con Ami, ella me dijo que nunca sintió genuino amor por Taiki, que está enamorada de alguien que no es el kinmonkiano pero no puede decirme porque el futuro es primero. Se cerró en ese pensamiento. Y no quise seguir indagando.

Los siguientes días nos recuperabamos, aun no teníamos un plan de como atacar... y para peor, el tiempo iba en contra nuestra, la atmósfera se había vuelto hostil. Y la naturaleza cada día estaba más rebelde.

La pantalla gigante empezó a mostrar luces y distintos círculos de color rojo en la imagen que mostraba el mapa del planeta. Sonido de alarmas en distintos puntos.

\--Chicas! El enemigo ha comenzado el ataque nuevamente. Esta vez en varios lugares en simultáneo...

\--Artemis! puedes triangular el área donde se desata la mayor cantidad de energia? Quizás ahí se encuentra el enemigo!

\--Tienes razón Ami! Dejame ver que puedo hacer! Luna, enciende el Geo termostato!

\--Entendido... Mira, tengo las coordenadas donde está ubicado el enemigo...

Nos transformamos rápidamente y nos dirigimos al lugar, pusimos a la gente a salvo.

Pero no había mucho que podamos hacer, enfrentarnos a él sin ninguna idea de como vencerlo era un suicidio.

Varios minutos pasaron, estábamos en guardia, y se manifestó delante nuestro. Su profunda voz, aunque tranquila inspiraba miedo.

-Parece que no aprenden a no entrometerse... es una lastima que deba eliminarlas también.

Alzó una especie de bola hecha de viento, fuego, aire y tierra, los cuatro elementos reunidos en su mano dispuesto a eliminarnos, milagrosamente, sobrevivimos, aunque las chicas mal heridas, se pusieron delante mio y convocaron al poder de sus planetas.

Para que recordar lo que sucedió después... Ami salió disparada con fuerza, su cuerpo choco contra un árbol incendiado y murió inmediatamente, al menos no sintió el fuego consumiendo su cuerpo , y Mina fue disparada en dirección contraria cayó al agua, inmediatamente me sumergí para sacarla, cuando volví a la superficie, Natura ya no estaba y una oscuridad tenebrosa reinaba en la tierra. Tenía a Minako en mis brazos, sabía que no sobreviviría, aún así intenté curarla

-¡Curación Lunar Acción! vamos amiga Mina por favor reacciona... ¡Curación Lunar, acción...!

Desprendí el Cristal de Plata de mi pecho y le rogué, rápidamente el cuerpo de Mina tomó un poco de calor, ella abrió sus ojos celestes y me miró...

-¡Ya basta Serena! No tiene sentido, finalmente ha llegado mi hora también. Parece que tendrás que hacer ese viaje sola.

Tosía débilmente mientras esas palabras salían de su boca...

-¡Por favor Mina! ¡No seas cruel...! ¡No me dejes sola!!!

-Rei tiene razón ¡Eres una tonta! ¿acaso no sabes que siempre estaremos contigo? aunque no puedas vernos, nuestra amistad va más allá de la muerte física. Siempre estaremos contigo. Y tu siempre hallarás la manera de que nos reencontremos. Esa es nuestra misión. Ademas no estas sola. Luna y Artemis te esperan... Dile a ese gato tonto que se porte bien en mi ausencia... y que no ande de pícaro con Luna...

¡Aun en sus últimos minutos ella sabia sacarme una sonrisa con sus comentarios desubicados!

-Le diré Mina... Prometo ser fuerte y prometo reunirme de nuevo con todas!!!

Rompí en llanto al recordar a cada una de mis amigas muertas en batalla por defenderme.

Venus acarició mi rostro...

\--Por favor... dile que lo amo, que me hubiese gustado ir y haberlo intentado... tal vez... en otra ocasión iré a prepararle el te rojo que tanto le gusta...

Y diciendo esto, falleció en mis brazos, su cuerpo inerte aun emanaba calor, la abracé y lloré amargamente por mucho tiempo... No solo por su muerte, Mina era la única que pude estrechar por última vez, a Haruka, Michiru, Rei, Lita, Hotaru, Setsuna y Ami simplemente se me fueron... quizás de Setsuna me pude despedir, pero no la abrace ni le dije cuanto la estimo... Pero prometí, con el cuerpo de mi amiga en mis brazos, que no volvería a pasar. Que cuando las vuelva a ver le diría todos los días lo importante que son para mi y cuantos las quiero. Y que las abrazaré lo suficiente y seré valiente por ellas... Finalizado mi duelo... me dirigí de nuevo a la guarida. Explicarle a Artemis fue lo más duro que me tocó afrontar después de haberlo procesado al duelo... Aun asi. Los felinos y yo, seguiríamos adelante.

...b.b.b...bbbb...bbbbb...

Hola! Hola!!! muy buenas noches. Aquí otro capítulo de esta historia. Se que está dramática... (Jijiji) pero bueno... va mejorar... a partir del próximo capi creo.

Gracias a las chic@s del grupo de face eternamente la luna y la estrella por leerme... a tod@s los que me siguen... y a los que pusieron como fav la historia... Aún soy una principiante en esto de escribir... pero me sobran ideas y las quiero compartir con uds...

Saludos estelares!!!!


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: la larga noche. Parte II

Los personajes le pertenecen a su creadora Naoko Takeuchi y Toei. Los uso con ánimos de esparcimiento sin fines de lucro.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Siento un frío que recorre mi espina dorsal, aunque es doloroso, recuerdo cada día como las fui perdiendo, a veces pienso que en los recuerdos encontraré la respuesta a mi pregunta ¿cómo derrotaré a Natura?. Otras veces quiero ir a buscar a las chicas y marcharme lejos con ellas, pero luego viene a mi cabeza, mi papá y mamá, Sammy, Molly. Andrew, Unazuki. Y tantos amigos y seres queridos que se que aún viven, pero si no hago nada, sus vidas se extinguiran... También pienso en las personas que perdí, que dejé morir, pienso en madres que perdieron a sus hijos, y en hijos que perdieron a sus padres. La perdida de una mascota, un amigo un novio o una novia. Tanta gente que sufre. Debo encontrar la solución.

Ya van 5 días de la muerte de Ami y Mina, y aunque mis heridas ya casi están recuperadas, aun no logro recuperarme del shock. Sin embargo, hoy puedo decir. Estoy lista para lo que viene, es hora de afrontar el futuro. Aunque, ¡no se como!... debo vencer.

Luna, en su forma humana se acerca a mi y me extiende una taza de té...

-¡Toma! para que calientes tu cuerpo y te tranquilices un poco. Sabes que es peligroso que estés en la entrada de la base, el enemigo podría descubrirte.

Tengo los puños de mi sudadera cubriendo mis manos del frio, y así tomo la taza de porcelana para no quemar mis manos y voltear, es de publico conocimiento mi habilidad para manipular cosas.

-¡Ay Luna! pero que cosas dices, el enemigo tarde o temprano llegará hasta mi, y deberé enfrentarlo... que más da si es hoy, mañana o dentro de un mes. Sea como fuere, debo pelear, y estará muy dura la batalla...

le doy un par de sorbos a mi taza y siento la bebida caliente atravesar mi garganta y me siento aliviada...

-Como sea Serena, si te descubre ahora no tenemos un plan, en cambio, si posponemos tu encuentro con él, quizás podemos ver la forma de que le ganes...

-¡No Luna! No debo evadirlo, hay gente en riesgo, bien aparezca, debo ir tras él.

Doy un largo suspiro y bato mi taza, quizás el té me de respuesta, le doy otro sorbo y vuelvo a mirar el interior de la taza, puedo ver un tenue reflejo... me acuerdo de Mina...

-Mina me pidió que si veo a Yaten, le diga que quizás algún día vaya a Kinmonku a prepararle té Rojo...

Luna me mira con una cara que no estoy descifrando... sacude su cabeza y mira hacia el frente...

-¡Que extraño!, cuando conviví con Yaten me pareció haber escuchado que odiaba el Té, y siempre estaba bebiendo café de un termo... en fin, iré a ver a Artemis. No demores en entrar, sabes que es riesgoso.

La verdad que no entendí eso del Té, pero hay cosas importantes ahora, (como derrotar a un espiritu de un Dios primitivo enojado que quiere destruir a los humanos) y no debo pensar en tonterías como si a Yaten le gusta el Té rojo o el Verde o le gusta más el café...

Al pensar en Yaten pienso inmediatamente en mi pelinegra obsesión. ¿Que hará? ¿Piensa aún en mi? porque yo pienso demasiado en él. En sus chistes malos, en sus bromas pesadas, en la forma que tenía de alentarme, diciendo todas esas cosas bonitas. Cuando descubrí que me había enamorado de Seiya/Figther... ya era muy tarde, Luna fue quien me consoló. Hasta me insistió que viajara a buscarlo, que ella me cubriría con las chicas. Pero no me animé. Si tan solo no hubiera corrido mi rostro y hubiese dejado que ese beso que me dio esa vez en la radio, llegara a mi boca, me habría dado cuenta a tiempo. Cuanto me arrepiento. Y lo que más me duele, es que se fue creyendo que su amor no era correspondido, y no es así. Amo a Seiya profundamente, y él no lo sabe. Porque como siempre, soy una cobarde. Una razón muy poderosa que tengo para ganar, es que Recuerdo lo que dijo Setsuna "Debes viajar a Kinmonku antes del nacimiento de Tokio de

Cristal" ¿Que mi viaje a ese lugar también está destinado? al menos una vez el destino esta de mi lado, podré reencontrarme con Seiya. Y si me levanto del lado valiente de la cama, quizas pueda sincerarme con él. Mientras tanto, debo concentrarme en ganar ésta batalla.

Me dispongo a entrar nuevamente al cuartel, aunque menos, aún me duelen las heridas. Las grandes bolas de energía con la que fui atacada, hizo estragos en mi cuerpo. Ingreso a la sala de recuperación y me recuesto en una de las camillas, veo que viene acercándose Artemis.

-¿Estás lista para otra sesión?

-¡Claro!- Respondo, esos sofisticados sistemas me ayudan a sentirme mejor. Veo como Artemis prepara los electrodos para ubicarlos en mi cuerpo, coloca unos geles en las zona a tratar y unas almohadillas, la camilla cuenta con una especie de tapa, que también la cierra, dando la apariencia de cápsula, observo que tiene un teclado táctil, y que escribe algún código o programación. Inmediatamente el programa comienza, entro en un sueño profundo.

Estoy en mi sueño, estoy consciente, estoy en la habitación, sé que estoy dormida, pero aún veo a Artemis controlando los monitores de mis signos vitales, me siento liviana, me intento mover y veo que puedo hacerlo, a pesar de tener cristal a mi alrededor, me siento, caigo en la cuenta que lo que está pasando es imposible, miro hacía donde debería estar recostada y logro verme, como si mi cuerpo perteneciera a otra persona. El susto que me llevo en éste estado, le afecta a mi a cuerpo, porque escucho los monitores pitar y veo a Luna ingresar corriendo ante la señal de alarma emitida por los aparatos, Artemis teclea algo, y veo que Luna levanta la tapa de la cápsula, me inyecta, al parecer adrenalina, me coloca una máscara de oxígeno y comienza con los masajes cardiopulmonares. Debo volver a mi cuerpo... Lo hago, me siento dueña de mi cuerpo de nuevo. Ahora se que tengo sueño, ya no se que pasa... Veo una luz, una hermosa y cálida luz dorada, y una mariposa aletea a mi alredor, parece que quiere que la siga, voy tras ella...

No se cuanto tiempo pasé en estado catártico. Cuando despierto puedo ver a Luna y a Artemis con desesperación en sus rostros...

-¡Al fin despiertas! ¡ Nos tenías muy preocupados!

me dice mi querida gatita, con las manos cubriendo su rostro, (está en su forma humana) observo gotas de lágrimas colarse entre sus dedos, y a su lado se encuentra Artemis consolándola, el también refleja angustia en su rostro.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué están tan angustiados?

Mi platinado amigo, suelta a Luna, se acerca y toma mi mano...

-Serena. Estuviste en coma 4 o coma crítico durante tres días, y anteriormente a eso... estuviste muerta durante un minuto completo... creemos que fue obra del enemigo...

Estoy desconcertada, a mi no me pareció un vuaje tan largo. Pero por la angustia de sus caras, se que no mienten. Me siento en mi camilla, y me quito de a poco estos pequeños monitores que están por todo mi cuerpo... Abrazo a Luna que sigue llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡Cuánto lo siento amiga! ¡No era mi intención preocuparte más de la cuenta! pero estoy bien. Y no fue el enemigo. Fue como un viaje, y descubrí tambien, que como heredera del Cristal De Plata, puedo comunicarme con los Dioses antiguos. Se como acabar con esta masacre. ¡Confíen en mi!- Esto último lo dije mirando a ambos.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿cuéntanos como harás para vencer a Natura?- Me preguntó el peliplata

-Por el momento debo prepararme. Debo estar muy concentrada y mi cuerpo, mente y alma deben estar en equilibrio. Y no derrotaré a Natura, los Dioses no pueden ser derrotados, solo intentaré mostrarle el camino... si me disculpan... voy a buscar un lugar donde meditar.- Digo esto último poniéndome de pie, mientras me abrigo y calzándome.

-Se a donde puedes ir. Sígueme.- Me dijo mi amiga, fui guiada hacía una habitación que no conocía, ingresé a la misma, y apenas puse un pie dentro, se iluminó de una forma extraña, era como de cristal.

-Ésta habitación es una réplica de la sala de oración del palacio lunar, ésta hecha del mismo Cristal que su homóloga. Cristal que reacciona a la energía que emana la dueña del Cristal de plata y a toda persona que haya sido tocada por el Moroboshi Ginzuishou. Como las chicas, Artemis y yo... pero es un lugar exclusivo, para la Reina, así puede orar y meditar... nunca entendí en el pasado por qué pusieron una sala de oración en una base militar de recuperación. Ahora lo entiendo un poco mejor... Espero te sea de mucha ayuda...-

mientras Luna decía todo eso, yo me adentraba más en la habitación, en el centro, hay una formación similar a un oratorio, y un pira de cristal se iergue firme y recta en el centro, sin duda, eso era lo mas brillante de toda la habitación, puedo ver a través de ella, y también observo que en los extremos derechos, a lo largo, hay inscripciones, tal vez sea latín, y los acaricio, esta como grabado en la roca. Ami sabría que es lo que dice. Rei diría que es un lugar perfecto para meditar, Lita hablaría de lo maravilloso que es el lugar y la perfecta armonía que hay en los espacios, y Mina, bueno Mina diría alguna de sus frases entreveradas o haría un comentario sarcástico acerca de la pira y su disposición. Es que mi rubia amiga con el correr de los años afiló su lengua, parecía que entrenaba para ser desubicada... éstos recuerdos me sacan una sonrisa y una lagrima a la vez. Es increibles que tenga tantos sentimientos encontrados al recordarlas...

-Veritas filia tempori. Nemo sine viites nascitur. Aequam memento rebus in arduis servare mentem. Nosce te ipsum. Orare in omni tempore. Significa: La verdad es hija del tiempo. Nadie nace sin culpas. Acuérdate de conservar la mente serena en momentos difíciles. Conócete a ti misma. Ora todo el tiempo. Es latín... Es sabiduría antigua. Cada reina del antiguo Milenio de Plata fue grabando en el cristal lo que le sirvió para superar tiempos de guerra, conflictos políticos, situaciones difíciles de gobierno. Aunque no llegó a terminar su mandato, quien debía cederte el trono a través de una ceremonia, tu madre la reina Serenity, igual talló su sabiduría para ti.

-¿Luna? ¿Este cristal contiene sabiduría de todas las reinas del Milenio de Plata?

-Si, en el reino era tradición que la Reina deje su sabiduría y experiencia a su sucesora, lo tallaba con el Cristal de Plata en la sala de oración del palacio. Y se replicaba en todas las piras de oración del reino. Incluyendo ésta.

-¡Increíble! mi madre nunca perdió la fe. "Ora toda el tiempo" ella me conocía tanto que me alentó a jamás dejar caer mi fe.

Me dispongo a ubicarme en la sala, frente a la Pira, Luna abandona el lugar, y encuentro un lugar, un espacio perfecto, un circulo luminoso, que tiene un haz de luz que llega al centro del gran Cristal tallado, coloco mi cuerpo en posición de loto, si me viera Rei, seguro me regañaría, pues estoy haciendo contorsionismo para quedar en la posición correcta. Cierro mis ojos y hago la plegaria al Cristal de Plata.

-Serenity. ¡Mi preciosa hija!

abro mis ojos y puedo observar a mi madre en ese diminuto cuerpo el cual conocí a mis 14 años, cuando viaje a la Luna.

-¡Madre! ¡que alegría!

-¡No te muevas! ¡quedate en esa posición! hija... vine para enseñarte a liberar tus chacras así puedes manejar el Moroboshi Ginzuishou correctamente sin ser lastimada. Ya que necesitarás de mucha energía para recuperar el planeta, y sin las senshis brindándote poder será muy desgastante para ti.

Asiento con mi cabeza y cierro mis ojos

-Todos los seres del universo tenemos energía fluyendo en nuestro interior, pero si esa energía es bloqueada, nuestros centros energéticos también lo hacen, y el poder no fluye correctamente.

Mientras mi madre decía esto... una imagen se formó en mi cabeza, la imagen de un río fluyendo y decantando en estanques, uno de ellos se lleno de basura y dejo de fluir, contaminando el agua...

-Entiendo, es como un río que fluye y el agua cae en estanques...

-¡Exacto! El agua es la energía, y los estanques son tus chacras, y para que la energía que hay en el Cristal de plata fluya sin trabas, y puedas manejarlo sin hacerte daño. Tus chacras deben estar libre de "basura mundana". Es importante que entiendas ésto, yo me deje vencer en el pasado por Metallia, el dolor que me provocó tu muerte y la de tus amigas bloqueó mi chacra y el poder se vió disminuido...

una punzada de dolor siento en el pecho al recordar todo el daño que hice en el pasado, que inmadura fui a tomar semejante desición, el quitarme la vida por amor, no tenía idea de lo que es el amor y sufrir por el... seguramente habré sido una princesita caprichosa...

-¡Serenity, no te distraigas con la culpa... eso es pasado...!

levanto mi mirada hacía ella y sus ojos llenos de infinito amor y verdad me ayudan a continuar con mi misión. Debo seguir adelante aunque sea doloroso...

Paso a paso voy librando todos mis chacras. Y se que estoy lista para terminar mi misión. El futuro se acerca.

-Serenity... mi niña, debo irme. He acabado con mi propósito. Siempre medita, y reza en todo tiempo. Nunca pierdas la fe, y jamas te dejes vencer por la oscuridad.

Hago una reverencia hacía la figura de mi madre y observo como se desvanece en el ambiente... un suspiro fuerte sale de mi interior... cuando intento inhalar nuevamente, Artemis y Luna ingresan al oratorio agitados...

-¡Serena! es el enemigo... está atacando nuevamente... ¿que haremos...?

-Ya lo dije Luna. Cuando Natura vuelva a atacar me presentaré ante él..

-¿Estás loca? no tenemos un plan, estas indefensa, y no entiende razones. Ir sería un suicidio...

-Lo sé Artemis... - acarició su frente para darle tranquilidad - Pero es mi deber... yo me he convertido en la guardiana de la Tierra, y ésta es, una misión muy importante...- Miro a Luna tambien, trato de sonar segura, aunque sinceramente no se que sucederá. Pero no debo dejar de intentarlo.

Me transformo y utilizo el Cristal de Plata para llegar al Lugar...

Todo es un caos... Fuego, y agua... cubre la zona, y al parecer no hay rastros de sobrevivientes...

Doy un salto para quedar suspendida en cielo y observar con detalles, quizás haya una posibilidad de hallar a alguien con vida, pero una luz destella detrás mio. Ahí está él...

-¡Natura! ¡Detente! ¡Estoy dispuesta a negociar un tratado de paz contigo!

-¡Princesa Serenity! digo, Sailor Moon... ¿Con que autoridad vienes tu a mi, amenazando y obligándome a negociar. ¡No tienes autoridad! y deberás morir junto con todos los humanos...

-¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Gea y Chronos me cedieron su poder para frenarte, y ahora yo soy la auténtica soberana de la Tierra!

-¡Mientes! mis hermanos duermen en el nucleo y no pueden despertar a causa de la contaminación y la transgresión que le hicieron al Planeta. ¡Yo pude despertar... y yo los vengaré...!

Una fuerte bola de energía se dirige a mi. Pongo en practica todo lo aprendido, inspiro, expiro, siento el poder fluyendo en mi, logro concentrarme y liberar el poder que me fue otorgado en ese viaje ...

Flash Back

-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa Serenity! Bienvenida al núcleo terrestre... mi nombre es Gea...

Una hermosa mujer de vestido azul profundo, como el mar, cabellos castaños con destellos verdes, y piel blanca nívea, se reverencia ante mi...

-¡Es un honor para nosotros recibir a la Excelsa Guardiana del Sistema Solar, y a la futura Suprema Semilla Estelar del Universo! Mi nombre es Chronos.

Un hombre de aspecto joven pero con cabellos plateados, con túnica dorada, en su mano traía, al parecer, un reloj de bolsillo plateado y brillaba, emitía luz propia, al parecer de algún cristal que tenia incrustado.

Me reverencio también. Debo admitir que estoy desconcertada. No entiendo nada... y ellos parecen notarlo.

-Princesa, nuestras quimeras la han guiado a este lugar por petición nuestra. Como usted sabrá, hace muchos milenios atrás, la tierra era regida por nosotros, había orden y equilibrio, y la llegada de los seres humano alteró ese orden- dijo la mujer.

\- Sin embargo, con el correr del tiempo, descubrimos tambien, que hay seres humanos, con el alma pura, ellos nacieron sin contaminación, y para nosotros se volvieron muy importantes, porque ellos no solo cuidan del planeta, sino que la pureza de su corazón, nos devolvió la esperanza, y eso trajo un nuevo equilibrio a todo el sistema solar.

hablo el caballero, con sus manos extendidas, mostrando el reloj brilloso, que suspendido, emitía imagenes, como un proyector, de los tiempos de bonanza del planeta.

-Tras la llegada de Metallia, volvió a contaminarse el corazón de los humanos, intentamos luchar, pero cuando Natura fue Ellusion a buscar a Endimión, éste se había marchado a la Luna... llevandose consigo el Cristal Dorado, portador de nuestro poder. Y dejando desprotegido al planeta... desobedeciendo la primera orden que le fue dada... "Permanecerás en Terra, custodiando el Cristal, y manteniendo pura la raza Humana." Creímos que aún había esperanza, mientras la heredera del Cristal de Plata existiera, pero lamentablemente, te quitaste la vida, y por seguridad, la princesa de Saturn reinició al Sistema solar, pero lo que ustedes desconocían, es que, al no estar la Gema en tierra Sagrada, Terra corría el riesgo de desaparecer, debido a desequilibrios en el núcleo. El sacrificio de Serenity hubiese sido en vano, por eso Chronos y yo vinimos hasta aqui, para contener al corazón del planeta. Natura permaneció en la superficie, esperando el regreso de la Gema con Elliot, quien fue enviado a rescatarla. Pero eso no ocurrió. Todos entramos en el hipersueño... y Natura culpa a Endimion de las desgracias que ocurrieron... de ahí su enojo y odio a los seres humanos...

Miro a la mujer y siento dolor en mi pecho, fui una cobarde, debo enmendarlo.

-¡Si puedes enmendarlo princesa! todavía hay esperanza, y eso dependerá de ti... nosotros no podemos abandonar este lugar, por las razones que te comentamos, además nuestro poder, ya no es el mismo. Debes purificar a Natura con esto...

Chronos me entregó una esfera transparente, en su interior se veía una especie de liquido dorado y verde que fluía ...

-Lo que ves en el interior es parte de nuestra energía vital... debes liberarla, para ello necesitas romperla, y solo un gran poder puede hacerlo... cuando eso ocurra, el liberará todo su poder para sanarse, el planeta pasará por un proceso similar a la era de hielo... Es importante que hagas dormir a la humanidad... sino, no soportarán la purificación... y desaparecerán... ¿Entiendes?

-¡Gea! ¿Como lo haré? mira, puedo usar el Cristal de Plata y realizar un Moon healing Escalation, ocupará mucha energía pero puedo salvarlos...

-¡No Serenity...! El Cristal de Plata es una Gema pura, consumirá tu vida... Solo un Cristal fusionado podrá lograr el milagro...

-¿Cristal fusionado? Chronos, que es eso... no entiendo...

-Un Cristal fusionado es un Cristal nuevo, que no existe, se logra uniendo dos semillas Estelares Supremas... Cristales puros, en el Universo hay cientos, y debes encontrar uno y a su portador y unirlo a tu Moroboshi Ginzuishou.

-El Cristal Dorado es una Semilla Estelar suprema... Endimion podría devolverles el Cristal y tendríamos posibilidades...

La mujer se acercó a mi y me sonrió...

-Que más quisiéramos nosotros que el Cristal Dorado tuviera todo su poder, como lo era en un principio... pero no es así... cuando Endimion abandonó Terra en el pasado, condenó a todos, incluso a la Gema que custodiaba, hoy ni siquiera tiene la mitad del poder que alguna vez tuvo, y usarlo sería una negligencia terrible... solo tendríamos más destrucción.

Estoy llorando... que tontos fuimos... que necia fui... una niña caprichosa, puso en peligro todo el mundo...

-Que la culpa no te agobie princesa... debes aprender a controlar tu energía, para que tu poder fluya... debes liberar correctamente todos tus chacras. Una vez que alcances la liberación total, serás capaz de liberar y controlar la energía contenida en la esfera...

me dijo Gea brillando intensamente

-Las preguntas que surgen en tu interior, se irán respondiendo... ora en todo tiempo... y recuerda: La verdad es hija del tiempo...

fin del FlashBack

Abro mis ojos, y efectivamente estoy siendo atacada por un gran poder... No me dejaré vencer... lanzo con todas mis fuerzas la esfera de energía... invoco al Cristal de Plata... que suspendido en mi cabeza, brilla intensamente... el poder está fluyendo... yo lo siento... debo reunir mas energía para liberar lo que está contenido en la esfera...

-¡Rindete Serenity! no podrás salvarlos... y tu perecerás con ellos...!

veo como mi poder se dirige al centro de la esfera, pero al parecer, no es suficiente, ni una marca se hizo... debo resistir, aunque el ataque que estoy recibiendo es muy fuerte... no bajaré los brazos.

-¡Chronos, Gea... ayúdenmen...! -recuerdo la frase, ora en todo tiempo...-¡Cristal de Plata, dame tu poder!

mucho más poder fluye por mi cuerpo, siento calor en mi pecho, en mi cabeza y en mis manos... lo estoy logrando... la esfera poco a poco va rasgandose... se que lo lograré.

-Hermanos... puedo sentir su poder y su voluntad... ¿que es es esto que siento? ¿porque siento tanta tristeza? ¿porque de pronto tengo ganas de lamentarme...?

-Se llama conmoción... y tu arrepentimiento es compasión... tu hermanos, aprendieron a amar y a comprender a la humanidad... solo quieren, al igual que tu, lo mejor para el planeta... y eliminar a la humanidad no es una solución... Ellos quieren restaurar el orden, pero con la humanidad incluida... debes de ser purificado...

-¡Si! pero sabes, que toda la energía negativa que liberaré, iniciará una era de hielo en el planeta... debes despertarme cuando haya acabado mi purificación y debes purificar a los seres humanos inmediatamente, sino desaparecerán cuando el planeta logre equilibrarse, ellos ya no son como los invasores de milenios anteriores, perdieron toda su tecnología y conocimiento, solo son una sombra de los que una vez conquistaron Terra. Si no los sanas, lamentablemente, perecerán...

-Lo se... pero me temo, que eso no será inmediatamente... mi poder no es suficiente... por eso los haré invernar, hasta poder curarlos... ¡Por favor! permíteme traer una cura para limpiar definitivamente a la raza humana de la miserias.!

-¡Permiso concedido! cuando me sumerja en el río de energía, y me una al planeta, debes poner en suspensión a la gente. Asiento con mi cabeza... canalizo a través de mi mano mas energía, que logra romper la esfera. El contenido rápidamente comienza a dispersarce, trato de manipular... es mucho esfuerzo, es mucho poder el que debo manejar... me concentro un poco mas y logro dirigirla hacia Natura... cuando este la recibe, veo como la absorbe... y luego desaparece en dirección al centro de la tierra... veo con claridad, el suelo comienza a escarcharse y los árboles derredor también. Doy un brinco, el más alto que puedo, convoco a mi báculo lunar, coloco en su interior mi Cristal de Plata.

-¡¡¡Moon Healing Escalatión!!!- viajaré alrededor del planeta para curar las heridas de la gente, y hacerlos invernar... se que ocuparé mucha energía...

No se cuantos días pasaron, tengo mucho sueño y cansancio, y se que estuve dormida durante muchos días también. Escucho el pitar de las máquinas. Abro lentamente mis ojos...

-¡Gracias a Dios! por fin despiertas Serena, ¡que susto nos diste! últimamente se te ha hecho costumbre hacernos pasar por esto.-

me siento en la camilla y abrazo a mi amiga Luna sorpresivamente.

-Aunque seas una regañona, me da gusta verte... ¿Lo logre, cierto?

-¡Si! como siempre ¡Lo lograste!

-¡Artemis! ¡que alegría verte tambien!- digo esto atrayendolo hacia a mi -¿cuantos días estuve dormida? ¿porque ustedes no están en invernación? ¡Oh por todo los cielos! mi cabello ha crecido demasiado y es Plateado... ¿que pasó?-

-¡Esas si que son muchas preguntas! bueno, dormiste por 3 semanas seguidas, no estamos en hibernación porque nosotros no somos humanos, siempre fuimos extraterrestres, y no necesitamos ninguna purificación. Y tu cabello creció y se volvió plateado durante la batalla. Al parecer, todo el poder que reuniste en tu cuerpo, se manifestó físicamente así. ¿y viste tu frente?- me dice Luna acercándome un espejo de mano.

-¿Que es eso?- un símbolo en mi frente, similar a mi marca de luna brilla, este es como una estrella de muchas puntas.

-Creemos con Luna, en que te has convertido finalmente en Sailor Cosmos, aunque tu poder no ha despertado del todo, poco a poco irás adquiriendo el poder del Universo. Tócalo y verás.

hago lo que dice mi amigo, con mis dedos presiono el símbolo en mi frente y desaparece... se hace presente la insignia de la familia Luna, intento transformarme en Serena Tsukino, pues ahora estoy vestida como la princesa Serenity. No puedo hacerlo... al parecer Luna, interpreta mi desconcierto.

-Ya no eres una ser humano, eres como un semidios. Ya no seras mas Serena Tsukino. Ahora eres Serenity, reina de la Luna, y también de la Tierra...

¡Y otra vez! Empiezo a llorar amargamente... ¿ese es mi destino? quiero ser alguien normal, ir a discotecas, correr en el parque, montar una bicicleta. No vivir en un palacio encerrada, y que la gente me trate condescendientemente. Esto no está bien.

-¡Ya no llores Serena! ¡todavía tienes una oportunidad de ser feliz! ¡ Recuerda que debes viajar a Kinmoku, y con suerte, ahí se encuentre el otro Cristal que se necesita para despertar a la humanidad y equilibrar al planeta.-

Miro a Artemis -Es cierto!, pero sino está ahí, deberé viajar por el universo hasta encontrarlo...

\- Algo me dice que ahí se encuentra, por eso Setsuna te dijo que viajes a ese lugar...

\- Tal vez tengas razón Luna, pero ¿y las chicas? ¡debo ir a buscarlas!

\- ¡No será necesario! mira- Artemis señala para el lado contrario, y no me había dado cuenta, todas están en capsulas, como recuperándose.- Cuando Natura fue sanado, los cuerpos de las chicas aparecieron, una quimera se apareció y nos dijo que debíamos ponerlas en suspensión hasta que tu traigas la cura para el planeta... -

-¡Chicas! pero ¿y Darien?-

-Las conté con las chicas...- dice Artemis Ruborizado y con ojos picarones... no puedo evitar reirme...

-Bien, ahora debo emprender mi viaje... que harán ustedes? -

-Nos quedaremos vigilando a las personas y a las chicas, y monitoreando el planeta.- habló mi amigo platinado

-Bueno, trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible para aliviarles la tarea...-

-¡No Serena! tienes 1000 años para buscar la cura, y se que la encontrarás, mejor disfruta 999 años, y antes que se cumpla el tiempo regresa... se feliz, aunque sea por ese tiempo, se tu.-

-¡Luna! no puedo abandonarlos. ¿Qué harán tanto tiempo solos? -

-Estaremos bien, no te preocupes...- un rubor cubre el rostro de mis felinos amigos...

-¡Ah! ¡Picarones! ¿que piensan hacer ustedes dos? van a traer a Diana para que les haga compañía?-

-¡Serena! pero ¡que cosas dices! ¡y no! no traeremos a Diana... este tiempo que te ausentes trabajaremos...-

-¡ay no Luna! yo quería que pasaramos tiempo juntos...-

me alejo, pues una pequeña discusión se armó entre los felinos, voy hacía las capsulas.

-¡chicas! cuanta alegría me da, al saber que están bien. Me gustaría que me acompañaran a mi viaje, pero no será posible... prometo regresar y traerles una solución definitiva...-

Me transformo en Eternal Sailor Moon, y aunque mi uniforme sigue siendo el mismo, salvo por el color de cabello, yo me siento diferente... hay mucho poder en mi. Me dirijo a mis amigos, interrumpiendo su discusión...

-Siento interrumpirlos. Pero ha llegado el momento que debo emprender la búsqueda.-

-¡Serena!- dijeron al unísono, sorprendidos, los ex felinos.

-¡Ay disculpen! no quise espantarlos!-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Te extrañaremos! ¡Buena suerte en tu viaje!

Luna se acerca y me abraza, siento sus lágrimas en mi cuello...

-¡Te extrañaré Serena! ¡promete que al menos, intentarás ser feliz!- me dijo extendiéndome un aparato, como una tablet.

-¡Lo prometo! ¿que es eso?

-Es un intercomunicador más sofisticado que tu reloj de muñeca, creemos que al viajar tan lejos, la conexión se pierda. Te mantendremos al tanto de la situación aquí, y bueno, así nos extrañaremos menos.

-¡Gracias Artemis! ¡Luna! Los quiero...- Vi como Artemis abrazaba a Luna, les soneí- ¡Hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos!- solo pienso en mi destino y me transformo en un haz de luz que viaja por la galaxia... estoy saliendo del sistema solar...

Luego de un tiempo, diviso un enorme planeta de rojo brillante, anillos de fuego, y tres luminososs satélites a su alrededor, uno amarillo, otro blanco y otro Rojo... me recuerdan a las rosas que llevaban Yaten, Taiki y Seiya... Comienzo a descender, se que he llegado, comienzo a sentirme débil. Se que me voy a desmayar. y efectivamente, una vez toco suelo kinmokiano, pierdo el conocimiento...

No se que pasó, a juzgar por el color del suelo, estoy en Kinmonku, me siento muy débil, mis ojos se cierran, hago un esfuerzo por mantenerlos abiertos, y tratar de incorporarme, el viaje me ha desgastado...

Puedo observar siluetas de un ejército acercándose a mi...

-¡Alto ahí invasora! ¡quedas arrestada por el ingreso ilegal a Kinmonku, y por corromper el suelo sagrado del palacio!

-¿Que? no entiendo, vine en paz - intento moverme, y veo sombras apuntándome con armas, luego una silueta femenina alta y familiar, la sombra me hace distinguir su coleta... y su voz... esa voz es de...

-¡¿A ver?! ¿que sucede aquí?... ¡No puede ser! pero si es... Sailor Moon! ¿que ha pasado? ¡Traigan a los paramédicos de inmediato...!

Ella se acerca a mi, solo logro articular un hola, y me desmayo...

 **Hola! se que me demoré mucho en actualizar. Es que lo tenía a mi niño de vacaciones y pasé tiempo con él. Ademas, el capitulo me dió trabajo, tenia la idea, pero al escribirla quedaba largo, le sacaba algo, y quedaba corto, o no se entendía lo que quería expresar. pero aquí está...**

 **espero no decepcionarlas. Y gracias muchas gracias por sus rws. para mi son importantes... y me incentivan a saber que les gusta la historia!.**

 **Saludos a tod@s y cada Un@!!!!**


	4. Cap 4 Despertar

bDisclaimer: Los personajes son creación de la Señora Naoko Takeuchi, yo no tengo sus derechos... los tiene Toei... (si los tuviera sería otro el cuento) solo los uso sin fines de lucro, a modo de esparcimiento.

-'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'-'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'-

Me duele la cabeza, y el cuerpo... no puedo abrir los ojos, sé que estoy intubada, pues siento la sonda en mi boca y la mascarilla brindándome oxígeno, esa sensación la conozco. Escucho voces a mi alrededor... en realidad parece más una discusión...

-¡Te digo que me dejes pasar Maker, soy tu comandante... es una orden...!

-¡No Seiya! Ya te dije, hasta que no sepa si tolera la atmósfera de Kinmonku, no dejaré nadie cruzar la puerta... ¡y no interesa que seas mi superior. Sailor Moon me importa más que tus ordenes!

-¡Al diablo Maker...! ¡me quedaré aquí, no me iré sin haber visto a bombón...!

-Como digas... ¡Guardias, lleven al caballero a la sala de espera...!

-¿Que...? ¿Que es lo que hacen? ¡Suelténmén!

-Lo sentimos Señor... ordenes son ordenes. La jefe manda.

-¡Oigan! Yo soy jefe de Maker, por lo tanto me convierte en su jefe tambien, ¡Ordeno que me suelten y me dejen volver!

-¡Lo sentimos nuevamente señor! pero las cosas no son así aquí. Empezando que nosotros no pertenecemos a la guardia real y militar. Sino a la guardia civil, y ahí el comandante en jefe es la señorita Maker...

-¡Ya verás Taiki! ¡Me la pagarás!

Y escucho la voz de Seiya alejándose del pasillo, y una persona a mi lado, se oye como si estuviese escribiendo y riéndose por lo bajo.

Intento moverme, y no puedo, aunque debo decir, que ahora puedo abrir los ojos... una sensación de ardor en mi faringe y naúseas. Lo primero que hago es sentarme en la camilla y quitarme estas cosas.

Tan pronto me quito los artefactos, la maquina empieza a pitar... y siento el faltante de aire... Veo a Maker con cara de preocupación intentando agarrarme y colocarme de nuevo esos aparatos... la puerta se abre abruptamente, Maker es hecha a un lado como si fuese un costal, y cae de bruces al suelo. Intento mirar al frente.

-¡Bombon! ¡toma, ponte esto!

Seiya se encuentra frente mio, coloca suavemente la mascarilla en mi rostro. Al fin lo veo... sus ojos, sus profundos ojos, no se como será la expresión de mi rostro, pero yo siento perderme en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en su cabello; siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, levanto mi mano hacía un lado de su rostro, para acariciarlo, el responde a mi caricia, pegando su mejilla a mi mano.

-¡Bueno Seiya! ¡Ya la viste... puedes retirarte!

Admito que si la escuche, pero tanto Seiya como yo, seguimos en la misma posición, mirándonos. Está más guapo de lo que recordaba. Y mucho más varonil, los años le calleron bien a él. Oigo un carraspeo bruto.

-Ok, me retiro. Avísame cualquier cambio o problema. ¡Con permiso!

La puerta se cierra, quedando solo él y yo en la habitación. Inmediatamente, me bajo de la camilla y me arrojo a sus brazos. Siento que tarda en responder, aún así, lo aprisiono contra mi, con la poca fuerza que me queda, quiero demostrarle, cuanto lo he necesitado y extrañado...

-¡Bombón! ¡Esto si que es raro!, hace mucho que no se de ti, ese día, antes que partieramos, fuiste muy clara y severa, luego, llegas aquí, sola, sin avisar, casi te mueres, debido a la faltante de oxígeno, despiertas, me miras de esa forma, me abrazas. Me asustas ¿sabes? y estoy muy desconcertado con tu actitud... y sobre todo... tu cabello ¡Por dios! ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello? si me gusta... te queda muy bien... pero, envejeciste muy rápido... ¡ya tienes canas!-

Un calor recorre mi cuerpo, siento mis mejillas arder -¡Eres un grosero Seiya!- mis manos golpean su pecho en forma de reproche... y me alejo de el sentándome nuevamente en la camilla.

-¡Lo siento Bombón! ¿que ocurre? ¿Por que de pronto te pusiste triste... ¡anda, Vamos! ¡sabes que puedes confiar en mi!-

-No es nada. Mi cabello es consecuencia de la última batalla que se desató en la Tierra. ¿Sabes?... He aprendido muchas cosas... entre esas, aprendí que la princesa Serenity era muy caprichosa... aprendí también, que Endimión siempre fue un cobarde y un príncipe imprudente. Aprendí que no se casi nada del pasado, ni siquiera sabía de los amores y desamores de las chicas. Que el futuro no es tan perfecto, y que Tokio Cristal debe nacer... aunque no quiera, y aunque por un momento me sentí libre de todo, no puedo escapar de mi destino, en 999 años terrestres debo volver... y todo será como siempre. ¡Frustrante!- Procedí a relatarle todo lo sucedido durante el último año. Detalle por detalle.

Siento que lagrimas resbalan por mi mejillas... y siento impotencia de toda la situación.

-¡Dime Seiya! ¿Por que no puedo elegir por mi misma? ¿Tan caro se pagan los errores del pasado?...-

-¡Serena! mira, no se que pasará en mil años... pero de todo lo que dijiste... solo sé dos cosas... (y para mi son muy buenas de hecho).-

-¿Eh?- Seiya siempre siendo tan positivo. Me gusta las cosas que dice, así que con un gesto, lo invito a continuar, o explicarme que quiere decir.

-Veras... por lo que dijiste, puedo entender que aún sigues enamorada de mi, y que igual Tokio Cristal verá la luz. Y bueno que tienes casi un milenio completo hasta su surgir...-

-¡Si! ¿y eso que? -

Miro como su cabeza se inclina, y su lengua sobresale tocando su labio superior. Su expresión es entre divertido y fastidiado... finalmente suspira meneando en forma de negación.

-¡Tu nunca entiendes bombón!-

-¡No se que es lo que quieres decir Seiya! ¡Dejate de misterios!-

-Bueno, verás...-

Se acerca peligrosamente hacia mi. Sus ojos azules, me miran con un brillo singular, pega su frente a la mía, siento su aliento y su respiración, mis manos intentan detenerlo, y se colocan sobre su pecho, puedo jurar que oigo sus latidos, tan acelerados como los míos.

-¡No se que pasará de aquí a un milenio...! pero estoy seguro, que aunque no es la eternidad que quisiera, será suficiente para demostrarte todo mi amor y devoción Serena.

Mi cuerpo se tensa de sobremanera al escucharlo, mi corazón se acelera, un calor sube por todo mi cuerpo, y un cosquilleo en mi vientre. Siempre ha producido esas sensaciones en mi. Besa sutilmente mis labios y acaricia uno de mis odangos. Me brinda una media sonrisa...

\- Ahora, debes descansar. Llamaré a Maker para que te revise, y ordenaré algunos asuntos con la princesa. Vendré bien me desocupe.

Asiento con mi cabeza mientras el ayuda a recostarme nuevamente, sujeto su mano, quiero que sepa que lo quiero cerca mío, pero las palabras no salen de mi boca. Solo me sonríe y me guiña un ojo, y lo veo alejarse por la puerta. Me siento realmente cansada, quiero dormir lo que en meses no he dormido. Siento mis párpados pesados, y el sueño poco a poco empieza a ganarme...

No se cuanto tiempo habré dormido, puedo decir que me siento con fuerzas renovadas, al abrir mis ojos, puedo ver a la bella Sailor Star Maker, con una carpeta en sus manos, escribiendo algo, y cada tanto, mira seriamente el monitor, no se ha dado cuenta aún que he despertado.

-¡Sailor Maker!... ¡hola!

Ella se da la media vuelta y fija su vista en mi, pestañea un par de veces, y enfoca sus iris amatista en mi. Me sonríe cálidamente.

-¡Bienvenida Sailor Moon! Espero hayas recuperado tus energías, tus signos vitales están bién, y la atmósfera de nuestro planeta no supone un amenaza para ti. La has tolerado muy bien.

-¡Muchas Gracias! pero por favor, ¡Llámame por mi nombre!

-¡Esta bién, como desees!

Hace una reverencia y veo que continua con su trabajo... Por mi parte yo quiero levantarme, ella ve mi accionar y rápidamente se acerca.

-¡Dejame a ayudarte! ¡De paso desconecto estos aparatos! ¡Ya no los necesitas!

Una vez que termina su labor, me alcanza mis zapatos, mi transformación se había desvanecido mientras me habían trasladado hasta aquí. Ella me tiende su mano y ayuda bajarme de la camilla, Maker, es una mujer tan atenta, gentil e inteligente, pero puedo ver a través de ella algo que le angustia grandemente. Me acerco un poco, y tomo de sus manos enfundadas en sus guantes de cueros característicos de la vestimenta de las sailors de éste lado de la galaxia.

-¡Maker! ¿Qué ocurre? dime, ¡puedes confiar en mi!

Su mirada se hace hacia un lado, buscando el piso, tristeza asoma por su rostro...

-¡Serena, yo...! ¡Siento tanto tu pérdida, que en parte es nuestra también, las chicas y tú, se volvieron muy importante para nosotras. Pero, ahora que estás aquí... ¿qué pasará con Figther? no queremos verla sufrir nuevamente, por favor, sé cuidadosa...

-Entiendo... Mira Maker, la verdad no sé, amo a Seiya, pero sé también que estaba escrito que viniese hasta aqui, y también sé, que antes del inicio del nuevo milenio debo volver. Mientras, he meditado mucho, y yo, simplemente no puedo seguir escondiendo lo que siento por Seiya. No puedo prometer pasar mi eternidad con él, pero mientras esté aquí, prometo hacerle muy feliz!...

-¿Qué pasará cuando te marches? ¡vas a dejarlo devastado! además... ¡Volvió a ser Seiya cuando sintió tu resplandor atravesando la atmósfera, aquí, nuestra verdadera identidad es esta!

Se señalo así misma, podía sentir preocupación en su voz. Las sailors Star Ligths eran más que hermanas, su lazo era tan fuerte, igual que el mio con las chicas, el dolor de una, también era el de la otra. Me acerqué y acuné su rostro en mis manos, ella era una mujer tan bella y sensible, intenté que mirara mis ojos, cuando hicimos contacto visual le dije:

-¡Lo sé! Él no es el único que sufre con este amor imposible, pero vale la pena intentarlo, al menos, aunque sea un día en sus brazos, vale la pena... ¿Acaso no harías tu lo mismo si tuvieras la oportunidad de estar una vez más con Amy...?

Sus finas facciones se tensan y puedo verle sonrojarse...

-¡Es que Amy y yo...!

veo que está desconcertado...

la puerta se abre abruptamente...

-¡Bombón! ¡Te has perdido varios capítulos de esa novela! pero ¡Estoy feliz que quieras darme una oportunidad...!

-¡Sailor Figther...!

Corro hacía sus brazos, no importa que sea una chica, o un chico, yo estoy enamorada de la luz de esa estrella, y sé que no importa la apariencia que tomé... siempre le amaré.

Ella toma mi cintura, y me estrecha en sus brazos acercando mi cuerpo al suyo. Ese calor nuevamente sube por mi cuerpo.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos...! ¡consiganse un cuarto!

-¡Healer! ¡No seas impertinente!

Fue Maker quien la regañó, mientras Healer terminaba de ingresar a la habitación...

-¿Qué? ¡Iban a intimar frente tuyo y no ibas a hacer nada!...

-¡Que Grosera eres! ¡Ahora verás...!

y antes que Figther le asestara un golpe a la pliplata decidí intervenir.

-¡Sailor Healer! ¡que gusto volver a verte!

me acerco y la abrazo, noto su incomodidad al principio, pero luego cede y termina abrazándome también.

-¡Es un gusto también Serena! ¡Me alegro que te encuentres bien! Vine a traerte ésto, lo envía la princesa para ti.

Me entrega una pila de ropa y calzados, miro un poco desconcertada ante su accionar...

-Lo envía, debido a que tus ropas están manchadas, y te espera para cenar y platicar, pensó que sería adecuado que vistieras como lo que eres una princesa aliada... no puedes recharzarla...

Asiento con mi cabeza, y le sonrío

-¡Dile que muchas gracias!

ella hace una reverencia y se despide. Mientras va de salida, dice arrogantemente...

-¡Maker... que esperas vamonos! al menos que, quiera filmar el encuentro amoroso de Figther con su bombón.

Maker se acerca y nos reverencia despidiéndose...

-Con permiso...! y disculpa a mi hermana, son bromas entre nosotras...

-¡No hay problema! ¡Nos vemos luego!

-¡Dile a esa mocosa que mas tarde se las verá conmigo...!!!

-¡Dejala!- le digo mientras intento que me mire, cuando enfoca sus azules en los míos, noto sus mejillas sonrosandose... es una mujer encantadora. Mis manos viajan acariciando su rostro, ella cierra los ojos, la veo disfrutar de mis caricias. Mi dedo índice delínea la curvatura de sus labios rosados, son apeticibles, siento un pequeño gemido, y eso simplemente me provoca querer acariciar más, deslizo mi dedo por su mentón y su cuello, puedo sentir que pasa saliva, disfruto mucho tener esta mujer en mis manos, y como se derrite bajo mi simple contacto. Sigo bajando, y quedo entre sus senos, abro mi manos y puedo escuchar su corazón, que late desbocado, su cabeza va hacía atrás, ofreciéndome su delicioso cuello, mi boca queda justo a la altura de su gargantilla, poso mis labios y deposito besos húmedos en su cuello y clavícula...

-¡Bombón!- Me dice entrecortadamente, y puedo sentir como un gemido de placer se escapa de sus labios cuando arrastro mi lengua debajo y detrás del lóbulo de su oreja. Mi mano libre la toma más de la cintura y la atraígo más hacia mi, y la otra mano que aún sigue en el medio de sus senos, empieza a acariciar su vientre... bajo por su camino feliz, y mis pequeñas manos logran abrirse paso entre sus diminutos shorts. Por fin llego a su zona sensible, puedo sentir un fino manto suave, y mientras que con cuidado voy deslizandome, no dejo de besarla, nuestras bocas por fin se encontraron, y nuestros labios y lengua danzan una melodía que solo nosotras conocemos. Acaricio su zona más sensible de manera delicada, puedo sentirla humedeciéndose en mi, disfruto tanto tenerla nuevamente así, que poco a poco voy aumentando el ritmo, ella ha empezado a desesperarse... y siento como sus caderas quieren apurar el ritmo, bajo una de las copas del sostén de su traje sailor y beso su blanco pecho, muerdo un pezón, la succiono... estoy tan hambrienta de ella... Si alguien nos ve junta, podrían decir que la dominante es mi estrella, pero no, la temperamental e impulsiva Figther, se convierte en lo opuesto, y por mi parte, toda la lujuria y la seducción me poseé, convirtiéndome en una mujer, que solo puede amar en corazón, cuerpo y alma al único verdadero amor de su vida. Y ella se entrega totalmente a mi, yo soy feliz brindando mi amor. Mi manos sigue su juego en su zona íntima, cuando la noto lo suficientemente húmeda, introduzco dos dedos en ella, siento como se estremece y como sus caderas se apega más hacia mi mano, mi palma roza su botón y suavemente comienzo a mecerme...

-¡Bombon! ¡Por favor!...

ella gime, sus brazo recargados en la pared, ahí la acorralé, debido a que es mucho más alta que yo, no puedo alzarla como me gustaría, pero hago lo que puedo, mi mano libre toma uno de sus muslos, y los aprietos, mi boca sigue succionando salvajemente su pezon, y la mano dentro de ella sigue haciendo su trabajo, la siento estrecharse y estremecerse, las contracciones de su zona íntima, el movimiento de su vientre desnudo, y sus gemidos me hacen ver que ella ha alcanzado su momento feliz la beso, con amor y ternura, quito mi mano suavemente y pruebo su néctar...

-¡Sabes tan bien!- me mira con lujuria, sus ojos traviesos y su sonrisa cantarina.

-¡Eres increíble Bombón! ¡Siempre me tomas por sorpresa...!

Yo le sonrio, beso sus labios... -¡No tienes idea cuánto te he extrañado, te amo tanto!... ¡estos próximos 900 años serás mía todas las noches! Hablaré con tu princesa, y trataremos de ser felices.

Ella asiente, beso sus labios y me giro para comenzar a cambiarme, me quito mis calzas, Healer tenía razón. Mis ropas están desgastadas y manchadas, me quito la sudadera que traigo, y trato de deshacer mis odangos, estoy en ropa interior, pero no me avergüenza, no es nada que Figther o Seiya no hayan visto. De pronto siento que me aprisionan por la espalda contra la camilla. Unas manos masculinas aprisionan mi cintura, y se deslizan por mis muslos...

-¡Serena, Bombón! ¡Es mi turno! ¡Déjame complacerte!...

'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'-'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'--'-...b.b.b.b.b.b

Hola! Buenas tardes... a mis pocos lectores... perdón por no actualizar antes. tuvo unos problemas realmente terribles en mi trabajo... con decirles que estuve medicada y todo. No se ha solucionado... pero esta en manos de la justicia ahora... Así que mi psicóloga me pidió que me relajara y que hiciera algo para sentirme mejor.. me propuse a continuar con esta historia!!!

@KayCherry no escribo en ordenador... desde el Celu lo hago... y por ahí el autocorrector me juega malas pasadas... no es mi intención. pero gracias!!!

gracias a todos los que leen.. me gustan sus comentarios. me gusta saber que gente muy influyente en el fandom le gusta la propuesta. Aún tengo mucho que aprender, y ustedes todos son mis mentores... así que agradezco sus comemtarios!!!

Besos a todas!!!


End file.
